Laminate flooring usually consists of a core of a 6-12 mm fibre board, a 0.2-0.8 mm thick upper decorative surface layer of laminate and a 0.1-0.6 mm thick lower balancing layer of laminate, plastic, paper or like material. The surface layer provides appearance and durability to the floor panels. The core provides stability, and the balancing layer keeps the panel plane when the relative humidity (RH) varies during the year. The floor panels are laid floating, i.e. without gluing, on an existing sub floor. Laminate flooring and also many other types of flooring are made by the surface layer and the balancing layer being applied to a core material. This application may take place by gluing a previously manufactured decorative layer, for instance when the fibre board is provided with a decorative high pressure laminate which is made in a separate operation where a plurality of impregnated sheets of paper are compressed under high pressure and at a high temperature. The currently most common method when making laminate flooring, however, is direct laminating which is based on a more modern principle where both manufacture of the decorative laminate layer and the bonding to the fibre board take place in one and the same manufacturing step. Impregnated sheets of paper are applied directly to the panel and pressed together under pressure and heat without any gluing.
Traditional hard floor panels in floating flooring of this type are usually joined by means of glued tongue-and-groove joints.
In addition to such traditional floors, which are joined by means of glued tongue-and-groove joints, floor panels have recently been developed which do not require the use of glue and instead are joined mechanically by means of so-called mechanical locking systems. These systems comprise locking means, which lock the panels horizontally and vertically. The mechanical locking systems are usually formed by machining of the core of the panel. Alternatively, parts of the locking system can be formed of a separate material, for instance aluminium or HDF, which is integrated with the floor panel, i.e. joined with the floor panel in connection with the manufacture thereof.
The main advantages of floating floors with mechanical locking systems are that they can easily and quickly be laid by various combinations of inward angling, snapping-in and insertion. They can also easily be taken up again and used once more at a different location. A further advantage of the mechanical locking systems is that the joint edges of the floor panels can be made of materials, which need not to have good gluing properties. The most common core material is fibreboard with high density and good stability usually called HDF—High Density Fibreboard. Sometimes also MDF—Medium Density Fibreboard—is used as core.